


How Bad I Need This

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Hector just want cuddles, Intimacy, M/M, Touch-Starved, Two (2) semi dense boyfriends, We in Askr btw, touch starved hector...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Hector craves intimacy, but insecurity stops him from acting on it more.
Relationships: Ephraim/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	How Bad I Need This

It’s not particularly obvious at first glance that Hector enjoys intimacy a whole lot- craves it even. You wouldn’t expect such a thing with an exterior that seemed more rough and independent than most. You’d very especially not expect Hector to want such things- let alone so badly. Does he act on that crave? Yes and no… He does but very subtly and awkwardly to the point it’d take some keen observing and an equally keen mind to pick up on things.

He mostly doesn’t blame Ephraim for not picking up on his craving for closeness. Hector doesn’t do the best job at showing his need, and Ephraim hasn’t done the best job at picking up on things. The lancer is getting better though, realising there’s small things in Hector regarding his expressions. Just something… off about him but nothing that feels unbecoming of the Ostian. Little things be it the subtle change in his tone of voice or evidence of the tiniest frown over seemingly nothing. The Renais lord started to really see it more and more. But things did still go under his radar.

When they do come close, Hector loves it more than anything. He feels almost entirely secure, loved, cared for- at his most comfortable. The warmth it gives his heart is a thing he loves- makes him feel whole. Everything about intimacy, he loves it. Not just for reasons regarding himself, but more or less Ephraim too. Having the turquoise haired other in his arms meant he’s safe there. Nothing’s going to get him. It feels that way anyway.

Intimacy doesn’t happen all too often between them because of this awkwardness Hector exhibits in his own mind. Ephraim doesn’t mind not having it, but Hector certainly does mind it not happening. The Ostian does and says just about nothing to initiate most the time, dancing around the subject so stupidly. It’s then just reduced to Hector giving the most unnecessarily subtle signs that make sense in his head, but don’t quite get the message across to the other- not the exact message anyway at this point. Ephraim realises something’s off, but can’t put his finger on what’s up. Often times, it takes Hector breaking through the wall of desire, just saying “Fuck it.” in his mind and initiating something.

* * *

Hector met with the other in his quarters. Their rooms are conveniently quite close in Askr. They just want to enjoy one another’s company and catch up right now, sitting on the side of the bed. Such desire for calmness isn’t expected of either lord given their shared nature of being quite rough and tumble. But there they are, sitting around doing just about nothing other than exchanging words. Simple catch up on their days, enjoying one each other’s optics.

The Ostian always loved locking gazes with those emerald orbs. They always had a certain shine of care and adoration to them. And… they just look pretty to him really. The gaze it gave off is always ever so heartwarming.

Meanwhile, the lancer can’t not enjoy the amount of love in Hector’s cobalts. Nothing matched that love-filled look in Hector’s eyes for him. There’s always this glint in his eye, really conveying how much love he feels. Ephraim likes to think that’s what his gaze is anyway.

“Anything else, Hector? Besides you wanting to spar with that Ike person?” Ephraim asked.

The Ostian lord sat still, thinking if there’s anything else he wants to talk about. Is there anything else? Is there? There is but… what’s he going to do about it?

“Not that I can ah… think of it… 

We _ could _-”

Before continuing his sentence, the Ostian’s tone shifted very slightly.

“We _ could _ just stare at one another’s mugs all night until you want to go. That’s an option.”

The small shift in Hector’s tone and expression was becoming clear to Ephraim. He’d noticed this for far too long. There’s some… reluctance in there… The Renais prince thought of acting on it, but maybe it’ll go if they carry on talking.

“So… what are the other options?” he asked.

Hector scratched the back of his neck, a certain subtle irritation in his movement. The changes clung to him and that concerned Ephraim.

“I dunno… Things and… stuff…” Hector replied gingerly. Definitely not a very becoming tone of his.

The lancer now looked a tad confused at his lover’s answer. Something’s up for definite. He’s going to stop at nothing to find out now.

“Hector, are you ok…? You seem off…” Ephraim questioned.

Hector turned a little apprehensive, as would his tone with his next words.

“Me? I’m fine! I’m alright, I swear!”

Ephraim wasn’t going to take that for an answer. His concerns are becoming more and more valid with every word from Hector’s mouth- and every movement he makes. There’s no way he isn’t going to get to the bottom of this.

“I don’t believe you. Your… expression has changed a little bit. You seem- annoyed.

Come on, there must be something on your mind, hm?”

At this point, Hector knows his beloved will refuse to back down from trying to figure out what’s wrong. As persistent as he himself is, he knows that drawing it out with that won’t help things. His mind’s just at the “Fuck it.” stage now as he shifts a little closer to Ephraim and starts to throw an arm right around him, his face going a tiny bit red out of embarrassment of himself. He pulled his partner closer until he was as close to his side as can be. His frustration, his doubts- they melted a good deal, comfort surging through him. Ephraim responded to the action with a small gasp, but he welcomed this sudden embrace and leant his head on the other’s shoulder, looking up at him with a very gentle smile. Hector’s own visage was graced with a sheepish, yet loving smile. There was contentedness in there at least and he seems happy for the most part.

“Is… this what you wanted, Hector…?” Ephraim asked.

Hector responded with a very blunt and simple answer, still sounding a little sheepish and apprehensive.

“Yes. I enjoy it.”

Ephraim chuckled

“You should’ve told me firsthand… I’m willing to sate your need if you enjoy it so much. I enjoy it too anyway.” the lancer responded with a lighthearted tone.

“I-if you say so…”

The Ostian leant his own head on Ephraim’s gently. His one armed embrace tightened a little bit, making him feel a bit more comfortable feeling even closer. And his smile grew a lot to. A lot more bright and happy with where he is right now. Sitting on his bed, Ephraim at his side, enjoying the other’s company and the quietness of the night.

“We should- do this more. Though… it’s because I want it… Wouldn’t do for it to be against your will or anything…

I… I don’t want to be a bother, is all.”

With the way those words were delivered, Ephraim knew Hector was being truthful- and vulnerable. The words reeked of his insecurity, clear as day. He pulled away enough to where he could sit upright and look Hector directly in the eyes. His smile retained, gentle and meaningful.

“You don’t have to ask, Hector- honest. A little closeness isn’t going to make me uncomfortable. I just told you that I enjoy it. Maybe not as much as you do, but I still love it. You’re very warm.

I’ll… try to initiate this stuff more myself, that’s a promise, Hector. If you enjoy it so much, then I’m more than glad to fulfil your need.”

After he finished his speech, he moved back right next to Hector, going as close as he possibly could. Hector wrapped his arm around Ephraim once more, moving his head to the side of the other’s to nuzzle it for a couple seconds. He wore a very elated smile on his face despite the still existent red hue on it. That was more or less confirmation to Ephraim that his words got through to his lover and he’s clearly happy with the eternal consent- and is taking full advantage of it already. The Ostian then rested his head gently on the Renias lord’s.

“If… that’s the case, thank you… I just ah… love it a lot is all. And I… love you as well.” Hector said, that regular tone back in his voice, full of endearment even if his words weren’t the most sure.

Ephraim snuggled his head against Hector’s to get comfortable before responding.

“I understand. I love you as well.”


End file.
